<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Caelum On Board by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633569">Baby Caelum On Board</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Anger, Angst, Ardyn Izunia Being Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Iris Amicitia, Baba Caelum, Bonding, Brother-Sister Relationships, Denial, Excitement, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fear, Fluff, Grandad Regis Lucis Caelum, Grief, Humor, Labour, Loss, Love, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, M/M, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Multi, Pain, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Preparing For New Arrival, Preparing for Motherhood, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret Lives, Shock, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Stress, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, World of Ruin, happines, joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ardyn cleared his throat and proudly stated. “Well you see, my dear nephew and Oracle. There is no easy way to say this. Princess Lunafreya, you have a baby Caelum brewing away in your belly.”</p><p>Luna stopped breathing. </p><p>She felt her eyes widen in disbelief, hands subconsciously falling to her stomach. White noise took over her hearing as she tried to process what Ardyn had told her. The voices in the room drowned out and all she could do was blink in shock. No, she couldn’t be pregnant? </p><p> </p><p>Two weeks after Noctis is taken into the crystal and off the face of Eos; Luna discovers that she is carrying his baby and she is swarming with emotions. She is; scared, teary, overcome with joy, tired and overwhelmed. Luckily for her, she doesn't have to go through this alone; because she now has a big family took to look after her and her child through this terrifying transition from Oracle to Motherhood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Crowe Altius &amp; Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret &amp; Ravus Nox Fleuret &amp; Regis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No, I Can't Be...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is he fic where Luna finds out she is preggers! </p><p>I love writing the first chapter so much! I hope you all enjoy XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After some convincing, Cor agreed to move into the Citadel; much to Ardyn’s delight. </span>
</p><p><span>They could always go back to their home if they wanted to, but right now it was better for everyone if Ardyn stayed where he could be constantly monitored. The wall went up a day or two ago and no one knew if Ardyn would turn into the big bad Adagium - that many still saw him as - or not. Ardyn could already feel the effects that the wall was having on him. It was making his joints hurt. Although… that could be because Cor had come back from a mission and they tended to be at it like rabbits for a few days after his return.... It could be</span> <span>either one really; Ardyn was merely grateful that he could finally sleep in his old quarters again and have his handsome husband by his side. Also moving out helped Prompto and Ignis. For their son and his boyfriend could have somewhere bigger to live and have their freedom without his parents annoying them. It seemed to all be working out for the best, for their family at least. The wall was up, people were safe, darkness had practically fallen and ummm there was another problem afoot. One that only Ardyn was currently aware of and he thought that everyone else better be aware of it too. His first port of call was to inform Cor, because he had to tell his husband everything, even if this didn’t directly affect him.  </span></p><p>
  <span>Leaning over the table, Ardyn fluttered his eyes at Cor, acting all innocent, watching his husband make a coffee. “Cor, my darling Marshal, do you think it is wrong to make someone aware of information that could possibly destroy them from the inside out, but if you don't do it, it could have some serious consequences down the line, involving Gods and the like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor groaned, stirring his coffee. “What have you done this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything.” Ardyn gasped in fake shock, before grinning like the cat got the cream. “Rather, Noctis has done it and I think Princess Lunafreya would like to know that in less than nine months time, she will be pushing a little baby Caelum out of her vagina.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn blinked at the smashing sound the mug made as it hit the floor, spilling black coffee all over his clean kitchen floor. Ardyn pouted and looked at the mess before glancing up at his husband who was giving him a stunned look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, do you know how long it took me to clean that floor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor didn’t say anything and tried to take in the information that had just been flung at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the fuck did Ardyn know this before Luna did?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luna stroked Pryna’s head that was resting in her lap, snuggling as close to her stomach as she possibly could. Umbra was at her feet, his body curled around her legs refusing to let her move. She didn’t understand it. They have never been this protective since she had taken ownership of them. It was a little worrying. It was a shame she couldn’t ask Ravus what the matter was with them. For her brother still hadn’t come to Insomnia to see her because he wanted to make sure that all the surviving Tenebrae residents were safe and sound. She couldn’t fault him for that but a hug from her brother wouldn’t go amiss. In fact, after what happened to her beloved Noctis she would much appreciate it if her brother was here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, my dear, here you go.” Regis’s soft voice filled her ears, passing her a tissue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave him a weak smile, taking the white material off him to wipe the tears that had suddenly crept up on her. “Thank you, Regis. I don’t understand why I am crying. I think… I just really miss Noctis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King nodded in agreement, forcing down his sorrow so he could comfort his daughter-in-law. “As do I. All we can do is make sure the Crystal is safe and hope in turn that helps him too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure it will. Gentiana told me that the Draconicon needs the Crystal safe for something or other… I can’t remember what. I am sorry. I feel so useless.”  Luna sniffed, feeling both her dogs cuddled up to her protectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are far from useless, Lunafreya. You have helped us organise arrangements for the new settlements and the wall. You are the Oracle, an occupation incredibly valued. Many may be infected by the scourge, you can make a real difference with helping and giving the people hope.” Regis assured her, not certain if he was allowed to give her a hug or not. Pryna looked as if she was about to bite him if he got any closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, of course, you are.” Luna said, letting her father-in-law’s words sink in. “At least I can help the people who really need it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… well… there may be an issue with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Umbra started to growl, staring at Ardyn who had just appeared out of nowhere. The Oracle lent down to stroke her dog and gave her uncle by law a puzzled look. He looked rather stressed. That was expected of course but… she could also detect a hint of nervousness. She had never known the Adagium- Ardyn! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I keep doing that?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna tensed up, infuriated at herself. He was Ardyn not a monster.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis let out a deep sigh, hating it when his uncle left sentences so ambiguous. “Why might that be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna looked at Ardyn and was a little confused why his eyes weren’t looking directly at her? He was looking at Pryna... Oh that’s right he didn’t get on with them, that had got to be it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn cleared his throat and proudly stated. “Well you see, my dear nephew and Oracle. There is no easy way to say this. Princess Lunafreya, you have a baby Caelum brewing away in your belly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stopped breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her eyes widen in disbelief, hands subconsciously falling to her stomach. White noise took over her hearing as she tried to process what Ardyn had told her. The voices in the room drowned out and all she could do was blink in shock. No, she couldn’t be pregnant? She couldn’t. That wasn’t possible. She would know. Surely there would have been some signs to suggest that this was the case. No. No. This was a joke. A horrible prank that His Grace was pulling on her. No. This wasn’t true- Luna flinched when she felt a pair of wet noses tickle her forearms. Looking down, she saw both sets of her dogs beady eyes staring at her stomach. Both of her dogs sniffed at her belly, trying to hide her waist from the view of the other two beings in the room. Like they were protecting it… no! Luna refused to believe this. She couldn’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bottle of water suddenly came into her line of vision, forcing her out of her stupor state. “Luna, drink this you look pale.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle shook her head, refusing the drink Regis was offering her to stare directly at Ardyn. “I am not pregnant. I can’t be pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn winced. “My dear, quite frankly, you stink of pheromones and your dogs have now turned into your guard dogs and won’t allow a soul near you. And you are trying to tell me that you aren’t pregnant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still fully in denial, Luna tried her best to contradict what Ardyn was telling her. “I can’t be. Noctis is the last King of Lucis! I can’t be pregnant- there is no way- it simply isn’t- no!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna please have a drink my dear, you need to calm yourself down.” Regis said in a calm voice, actually being allowed for the first time in a few weeks to sit next to his daughter-in-law, as Umbra had moved out of the way for her to be taken care off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis, I can’t be.” Luna’s breathing went ragged, holding on to his hand in fear. “I can’t be. This is wrong-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand you are scared. We don’t know for certain yet because you haven’t taken a test.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need to take a test. I am not… I can’t be pregnant. Ardyn, I am not-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunafreya, calm down.” Ardyn interjected her; worry on the edge of his words for he was very concerned for her blood pressure. “I understand that this is a lot to take in and I should have told you in a more sensitive manner but getting this upset is not good for the child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t a child.” Luna whimpered. “There can’t be!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your dogs can sense it and so can I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna violently shook her head, gripping Regis’s hand tighter as tears filled her eyes. “It’s not true. I am not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s take it from a different angle, shall we? Have you ever had unprotected sex with Noctis?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink glistened her cheeks, unable to prevent herself from looking into her lap. Sex wasn’t a subject that had ever bothered her before, but she was really emotional and it was embarrassing to talk about that in front of her husband’s father! If she wasn’t finding everything hard to process, she would be hiding her face with her hands by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Do I need to rephrase that question?” Ardyn asked, trying to hide his smirk. “Have you ever had </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected </span>
  </em>
  <span>sex with Noctis?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s already crimson face turned a deeper shade of red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he asking this of her right in front of the King?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That answers my question then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you get pregnant, my dear Oracle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s face went pale and her lips turned a light shade of green. She didn’t have time to ask for a bucket or a bin; she started to retch and clear bile ejected itself from her mouth. She had already been sick this morning, and she honestly thought it was because she had eaten something dodgy. Not… not this! Luna’s mind started to race, fumbling through her memory banks trying her hardest to find evidence to suggest that Ardyn was wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Periods!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of healing the sick, she barely had periods now. Barely but that didn’t mean she didn’t have them. If anything that would only give a reason why she didn’t expect anything straight away and… she was plagued with insomnia a few days after her and Noctis’s wedding… they, along with the sickness and her dogs' protectiveness were all symptoms of-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna raised her hand to her mouth - not caring if sick went on her hand - letting out a sharp gasp. “I’m… I’m… pregnant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ding, ding, ding! She has finally got it!” Ardyn grinned whilst turning the sick on the ground into scourge so he could clean it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” Regis snapped harshly before turning his attention to Luna. “It does appear so my dear. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...” Luna trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what she needed. She was pregnant! She was pregnant with her and Noctis’s baby! She was going to be a mum? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality hit her like a brink when the realisation of that statement consumed her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was going to be a mother!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After that initial shock, Luna found out from a doctor that she was indeed pregnant. Around 7 to 8 weeks. Nevermind the darkness falling, Luna’s life turned upside down. Not only was she dealing with the fact that she was going to be a mother but she was carrying the future of Lucis and Tenebrae. There were so many issues with that statement. For starters, Bahamut and the other gods had promised that the line of Lucis would end with the 114th King, Noctis. And that was no longer the case… Through their passion and love came a new hope. A hope that maybe, because they had beaten fate, they could beat fate again and Noctis could somehow be spared his horrible twisted and cruel fate. Luna was getting ahead of herself. It was far too early for it to be even considered safe to tell anyone about her condition. From what the Oracle understood, only; Ardyn, Cor, Regis and Somnus were aware of her current condition. The knowledge of that gave her more grief than comfort because she was no longer allowed to heal those inflicted with the starscourge and she couldn’t tell anyone why. She wept for hours upon being told that and no one could calm her down. All those people who found hope in her gift of healing… was all gone. None of them had a fighting chance anymore and Somnus had come up with a solution to that problem. One that sickened everyone that heard it. However, they didn’t have another choice, not if they wanted to prevent the spread of infection. People were now being forced out beyond the wall, and Luna couldn’t help but blame herself for this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she wanted in the world right now was her Noctis. Her Noctis to hold her, love her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But... she couldn’t have her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down her spine, hand falling to cradle her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This little one was going to grow up without her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought crushed Luna’s heart. For she had grown up without a father and the pain of that… was all too real. She never wanted this for any child she bore. Especially not when they were blessed to have a wonderful man as their father. She just prayed that she could be enough for the little one. She didn’t think she was. She couldn’t even fulfill her duty and calling as Oracle in her delicate state. If she couldn’t do that, what use was she going to be as a mother?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting go a shaky gasp, Luna wept on her own. “I am sorry, little one. I am scared and I don’t know what to do…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pryna and Umbra rubbed themselves against her legs and Luna sniffed, smiling at them for their kindness. She loved her dogs. They were amazing beings that had never let her down and they returned her love. She knew they would help her in looking after and protecting her child, because they already had done.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle’s heart started to warm; her hand still on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Repeating the word out loud made her chest heat up and a smile - a very small one - grew on her face. She… she had already fallen in love with her’s and Noctis’s baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her hand in a circular motion on her belly and sat down by the window, the purple hue of the wall reflecting on her white dress, as she looked down at her stomach. Empires and Kingdoms had been built on that emotion and Luna loved this child so much already she thought she was going to burst.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a loving whisper, she said. “I love you, my baby. I will do what I can to never let you down.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“I am going to be a grandad!” Regis cheered, throwing last year's pile of unwanted documents into the air like confetti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus and Ardyn gave each other a warm look. In all their years on this planet, they had never had three consecutive generations of their family line living at the same time. The monarch usually died before the baby was born - or in some cases, the infant didn’t make it - but the brothers had already decided that Regis was living to see the dawn rise once more and before that even occurred, Regis, Noctis and the little one would be together; it warmed their hearts just thinking about it. However, the image of their Reggie acting like a child who had just been given a mountain of ice cream and sweets was overshadowing every thought they had ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed. “Wow, Regis, anyone would think, looking at you now, that you were absolutely distraught with this news.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King ignored his uncle’s sarcasm and kept throwing paper in the air with a massive grin on his face. “There is going to be a baby! Not just any baby! My baby’s baby! I am so excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never would have guessed.” Somnus muttered, smiling leaning on his knuckles.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you excited?! This is going to be yours, whatever number you are now on, grandchild!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regis he can’t tell you the number of grandchildren he has. He lost track years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t. However, Ardyn is right, I can’t give you an exact number because one of my sons ran away with a peasant girl and I don’t know how many children he had.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn tapped his brother on the head and grinned at him. “Bad grandad Somnus! You should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how many grandchildren do you have Ardyn? That’s right! None.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Regis shouted, wagging his finger at the pair of them. “No fighting. This is a happy moment. And right now we all really need this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nodded in agreement. “You are right, nephew. Our main focus, amongst a long list of other things, should be on Princess Lunafreya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Ardyn.” Regis grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the attitude they needed to have. After all, a baby was on its way! Regis couldn’t wait to spoil his grandchild rotten and tell them all about Noctis and the world they once lived in. It was going to be amazing! Truly amazing. Bursting with excitement, Regis picked up another pile of paper and was about to throw it in the air with joy- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open, forcing Somnus to rise to his feet and both brothers drew their weapons to defend Regis from whatever threat had just barged through the bloody door!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where in the name of the Six is my sister?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis dropped the pile of paper and inhaled sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Ravus Nox Fleuret in the flesh since the fall of Tenebrae and it made his heartbreak. No longer was the man in front of him - and his ancestors - the happy and polite boy he had met twelve years ago. Now, he was angry and bitter and so full of hatred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just by the look in his eyes; Regis knew all that hatred was directed towards him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1st Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So happy to be updating this today!!! </p><p>Now, who wants to see Ravus's and the Chocobro's reaction to baba Caelum? </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are pregnant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna stopped talking to Iris and gasped when she heard her brother’s voice. She looked over her shoulder to see her elder brother and he didn’t wear the look of relief and comfort on his face like she thought he would when they first saw each other again. He looked disappointed and angry with her… Why was he mad? Wasn’t he happy to see her and know that she was safe? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that blank expression Lunafreya!” Ravus snapped, stopping a few metres away from her. “It’s one thing marrying into the family that killed our mother, it’s another carrying their destructive spawn!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t even gasp at how shocked she was hearing him say those horrible words. In a protective manner, she placed her hand to her stomach and took a step away from him. How dare he say that about her and Noctis’s child?! Before she could defend her child and her love for Noctis, Iris stepped in front of her and glared daggers at the elder man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take that back.” She ordered calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay out of this little girl!” Ravus barked back, lowering his face down to Iris’s level and that was a mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna heard Iris laugh and in a flash - before Luna could even comprehend what she had just witnessed - the young girl had kneed her brother in between his legs, kicked him in the chest so he fell to his knees and had violently locked his arm behind his back. It happened so fast Ravus didn’t have time to defend himself and Luna was stunned at how strong and quick Iris was and by the looks of it Ravus was in a lot of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iris smirked and said in a calmer tone than before, putting more pressure on his arm. “Do not call me a little girl and take back what you said about Noct’s and Luna’s baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus only grunted in pain as his response and by the looks of it, it looked like he couldn’t move. Luna cringed, pushing air through her teeth as her brother’s grunts of sharp pain became louder. He really should have just given into what Iris wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it back!” Ravus shouted, his voice sounded nearly desperate. “Let me go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Iris giggled, letting go, making the Tenebraean King fall to the floor. “Don’t be rude to your sister again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iris!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, looking at the other end of the corridor to see Regis, Clarus and Ardyn staring at the scene in front of them. Ardyn of course was sniggering like there was no tomorrow. Regis looked upset, but that was probably because he felt guilty. Whereas Clarus, he wasn’t looking at Ravus or her, he was staring at his daughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy!” Iris smiled brightly at him, innocence present in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus remained silent for a second and then let out a deep sigh. “I don’t know whether to be impressed or disappointed in you for assaulting a guest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He called the future of Lucis a destructive spawn! Impressed, dad. Impressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Amicitias continued their little debate, Luna’s attention was drawn back towards her brother. If she was honest, he did deserve that for insulting her unborn child and his future niece or nephew. However, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him too. The news must have been quite a shock for him, especially when she took into consideration his resentment towards her extended family.  She crouched down to the floor and offered him her hand, like a peace offering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravus? Are you alright?” Luna asked sweetly, but her kind offer was rejected. Ravus snarled and rose to his feet on his own. He had always been so stubborn, she really should haven’t expected any different from him. When he ignored her question, frustration started to build up in her chest. “Brother, I understand that this is-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Ravus growled, hatred seeping into his tone. “I don’t want to speak to you with</span>
  <em>
    <span> your</span>
  </em>
  <span> in-laws in hearing range.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, disbelief consuming her. “You said you were okay with me marrying Noctis.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I didn’t approve of the family you were marrying into, but I am glad that you were safe!” Ravus corrected her through bitter words. “Now, you have the grandchild of our mother’s killer inside you! How is that keeping you safe, Lunafreya?! It isn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravus, you know full well that Regis-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me. Could I have your attention for one moment, please?” Ardyn’s smooth voice interjected their conversation. Forcing Luna to shift uncomfortably; Ravus looked more infuriated than he had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the Fleuret siblings turned to face Ardyn and he didn’t look impressed at all. Nor should he be. Her brother was currently running his family and it’s name through the mud. All Luna wanted was for her brother to let his hate go, relax a little more and finally lay to rest the problems and pain of the past. In the world they were going into, there was no room for hatred or resentment. Especially not for the people who had actively tried to save as many people as they could before the darkness fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus sneered. “No! You can not!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravus don’t be rude. Sorry, Ardyn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn?! You are on first name terms with the Adagium!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am! He is my husband’s uncle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a monster!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and need I remind you, your Majesty, that this monster is standing right next to you.” Ardyn stated, annoyance leaking into his conviction. “I feel I need to make something clear to you. Your sister is in a delicate condition and doesn’t need the extra stress of you and your uncharitable words. I will kindly ask you nicely once to stop this, or shall I go and find Lady Amicitia. I am nearly certain she will love to put you back in your place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you threatening me?!” Ravus growled, challenging Ardyn by turning his body to face him properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn shrugged. “If I were to threaten you, believe me, you would be agreeing to my terms instantly.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you like it if your sibling had to live with the person who murdered your mother every day?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he does.” Ardyn nodded, face growing sterner and angry as the seconds ticked on. “The daemons murdered my mother and I am one; all of them in fact. And may I point out, I butchered the disgrace of an individual that murdered your mother. Regis had nothing to do with it. So please, may you not tarnish the name of my nephew in his own house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna grabbed her brother’s arm and pleaded with him. “Ravus please listen and do as Ardyn asks. Regis and Ardyn have done everything they can for me and they will do the same for you if you let them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus tensed up and spat out. “No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna let sorrow take over her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he like this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before she could make one final attempt to appeal to his better nature she heard Ardyn laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?! That doesn’t surprise me, your Majesty. I gather you haven’t told your sister about mine and Regis’s offer to collect you so you had the chance to see your sister get married and to give her away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Luna asked with confusion, giving her brother a betrayed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you see Lunafreya, I offered more than once to rescue your brother from Tenebrae after you arrived and he rejected it every single time.” Ardyn said cruelly. As His Grace continued to speak, Luna’s heart started to crack. “It does make me think, your Majesty, what was more important than, as you put it yourself, the safety of your sister? Your only living family member. Believe me, if I thought for one moment my little brother was in danger I wouldn’t stay with the people of Lucis, I would go to him and protect him. So why pray tell, why did you stay away when you could have been with her this entire time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the hormones that prevented Luna from keeping her tears at bay. Shaking her head she backed away from her brother, heartbroken upon hearing that revelation and she hurried away from him as quick as she could. Ravus didn’t even call out after her and that made her emotions and the situation ten times worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way back to her quarters, she ran into Crowe and told her glaive everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Crowe was not happy. The pair arrived in the Oracle’s quarters, and Luna soon fell asleep. Her pregnancy and her fight with her brother had knocked her for six and when she woke up a few hours later Crowe was sitting in her bedroom, sitting on a chair playing a game of cards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loon, you're up.” Crowe smiled, pushing herself up from her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowe.” Luna greeted her, still upset and tired from earlier. “Is everything okay? Is Ravus still here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowe nodded. “Yep. He’s still here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave her glaive a weird look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why hadn’t she answered the first part of her question?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “What’s happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowe shrugged. “I broke his arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He upset you. I am your shield Princess, it is my job to protect you. Even if it’s from your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t argue with that, but did she really have to go that far? Oh well, there was nothing she could do to change it now. Luna had a feeling there was nothing she could do to change her brother’s opinion on her husband and father-in-law either…</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span>It took about a week</span> <span>after Ravus came back for the rest of the world to discover the news that Luna was with child. The poor Oracle found it all so overwhelming. She had thought, now that the world had been taken by everlasting darkness that the people would be focusing on themselves not her. However, she couldn’t fault them really. In a world as cruel as this one people tended to look for signs of hope. Her’s and Noctis’s unborn child was exactly that. They were the hope that one day Noctis would come back and the dawn would rise again.  It had only been 9 weeks since her child's conception, and already this little one was making headlines. It was a shame that Ravus didn’t see the joy of it all. He refused to sit with her when she was with either Regis or Ardyn. He refused to even discuss the child with her or apologise or explain why he wouldn’t come to her wedding. That was very disheartening but there was nothing she could do to get answers. He didn’t trust anyone here… Maybe when he calmed down he would tell her? She hoped he did anyway. </span></p><p>
  <span>Right now, her brother shouldn’t be on her mind. Noctis’s brothers should be. The Oracle honestly didn’t know what to expect when she told Prompto, Ignis and Gladio about the baby… she only prayed that they took it better then Ravus had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s jaw dropped to the floor and he cheered with all his might. “A baby?! I am going to be an uncle?! Oh my Gods! Congratulations Luna!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna let out a small laugh as Prompto wrapped her up in a warm hug. She very happily hugged him back. “Thank you, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing! You’re gonna be a mum! And don’t worry, you’ll do a great job. And anything you need, I am more than happy to help. Any time of the day- well any time of the night, you call me and I am there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s heart began to warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was Prompto so lovely? And why couldn’t Ravus have had the same reaction as him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You are too kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the least I can do! It’s yours and Noct’s baby after all and I got to look out for you. He’d do the same for me if he was in my position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think he would.” Luna more than agreed. Noctis had really made a great friend in Prom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He most certainly would.” Ignis stated with pride. “Lady Lunafreya, like Prompto said, we are here to support you. If you need any advice or you are worried about anything, please don’t hesitate to confide in us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna placed both her hands on her stomach. “Did you hear that little star? Your uncles are already looking out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto bent down and grinned. “You bet! Can’t wait to meet you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna giggled. Although she didn’t have Ravus’s support, she was more than certain she had both Prompto’s and Ignis’s. “Thank you both so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome Lunafreya. However, I will admit you are probably lucky Noct isn’t here to receive this news. He would be freaking out for the next 9 months.” Ignis commented, smiling fondly at the memory of their missing friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, he’d be hovering around you like a bad smell Luna! Making sure you had your feet up constantly. And Iggy would have to make sure that he rested instead of trying to drag him out of bed for a change!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our Prince is a funny one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t help but smile too. That all but confirmed it to her; Ignis, Prompto and Gladio knew Noctis the best after all. If they thought he’d love and be overjoyed with the news of their little one coming, then he would be. She couldn’t wait for him to come back and see their child for the first time. However… Luna could sense that the air was a little frosty and she realised that Gladiolus hadn’t said anything yet. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Luna.” Gladio huffed out, not sparing her a glance as he stormed out of there quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Luna breathed out worry taking over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Lunafreya.” Ignis assured her. “He’s umm… still rather upset about Noctis not being here. He is more than happy about the news, but a little saddened too, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I completely-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna kill my dad!” Prompto shrieked, sprinting after Gladio ordering him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna covered her mouth when she heard Ignis let out a sigh. This wasn’t Ardyn’s fault that Noctis wasn’t here but her husband’s Shield could only find her uncle by law to blame at the moment. Thankfully, Ignis didn’t run after Prompto and Gladio and did his best to give her some assurance. She much appreciated that. At the moment she didn’t want to be alone.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“ARDYN!” Gladio roared, flipping the chess board over that Ardyn and Somnus were currently using. “She is pregnant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn held his tongue for a brief moment and decided that a snarky comment was not the right move, considering how pissed off the younger Lord Amicitia looked. “I know and I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?! Noct isn’t going to see his kid grow up! This is all your fault!” Gladio screamed, face going red with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio was being irrational, he was aware of that, there was no way Ardyn would have known about her pregnancy when he stole the ring from Somnus for Noct, but how could he be so calm about this?! How could he sit here, not showing any guilt or remorse for destroying the future of the little Prince’s or Princess’s life. He had grown up without one of his parents and it wasn't fair that his honorary niece or nephew had to suffer this! If Ardyn hadn’t gotten the ring this wouldn’t be happening! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn rubbed his face, exhausted from the wall. He really could have done without an argument today. all he wanted to do was sit and play chess with his brother - who had gone to get them some coffee - was that so much to ask for? Apparently, yes, as he couldn’t even do something he found little enjoyment in without getting grief thrown his way. “Yes, I know it is. I can’t change what happened, Gladiolus. I am sorry. That is all I can say to you on the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio’s nostrils flared and he raised his fist to punch Ardyn square in the face, but he was stopped when the Founder King grabbed his arm. “GET OFF ME SOMNUS!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not hurt my brother.” Somnus ordered, glaring at him. “He said he is sorry and unless you want him to invent time travel, Gladiolus, there is nothing he can do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T CARE EITHER, DO YOU?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do!” Somnus shouted back, pulling the Shield’s arm down with force. “My grandson is lost. I held him in my arms when he was a baby, Gladio, of course, I am heartbroken! But this is not Ardyn’s fault. Blame Bahamut if you want to take your anger out on anyone. And I strongly suggest you go away and cool off immediately.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somnus just leave it.” Ardyn exasperated, deciding he no longer wanted to play chess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever!” Gladio gritted his teeth, yanking his arm out of the ancient king’s grasp. “I hope you feel bad, Ardyn! I really do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Ardyn said in a low voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more out of His Grace, Gladio left to punch something in the training hall. He was so angry and upset on behalf of Noctis and he just couldn’t find anyone else to blame. He wasn’t going to forgive Ardyn for this. Not until Noct came back and told him himself. When he passed Prom in the hallway he told him to piss off and stop with his flapping. He was not in the mood for him to be sunny at the moment. Did that prevent Prompto from following him? Like heck it did. Prompto had such a kind and caring soul he refused to leave his side until he had calmed down. If Gladio wasn’t so angry still he would have been touched by that. He really would have been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the door slammed shut Somnus shook his head and turned his attention to his brother. “Ignore him. He’s upset still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… I am going to see Cor.” Ardyn said, rising from his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus hated it when things like this happened. Could they all go one day without something dramatic happening? No?</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>11 weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how far she was along now and by the gods, Luna wanted to applaud all the women who made it pass this mark without complaining! Constipation, insomnia, morning sickness, needing to pee constantly, sore back; she had all of that! Sometimes, she was so tired it was a drain on her mentally and physically to get up in the morning. Regis tried to make light of the situation by claiming her little one was definitely a Caelum by wanting to make her sleep all the time. Although it made her laugh, she did wish she found her energy again. Ardyn assured her that she would find it during her second trimester. Boy, Luna could not wait to get there. However, she still really wanted to patch things up with her brother. If he would speak to her that was. He was becoming distant and he kept going off and talking to Aranea Highwind with every chance he got. He worked with her during the days of the Empire and it confused the Oracle as to why he still would be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. She was going to confront him about it. When she found him, all the hurt that had been building up over the last couple of weeks came out in frustration and she was half tempted to smack his broken arm as payback for how he had been treating her and her in-laws. It wasn’t kind and that was not who her brother truly was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus stared at her blankly. “I do not wish to discuss with you anything to do with the Caelum’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That implies you never want to speak to me again. I married into their family and I changed my surname Ravus. I am one of them now and so is my child.” Luna stated, standing her ground knowing full well how much that would hurt him. She would never speak to him like this, but it was the truth and he had hurt her. He deserved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid. You are my sister. Of course I want to speak to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why aren’t you? Why won’t you tell me where you have been going or why you didn’t come to my wedding? Mother would have wanted you to be there for me. I wanted you to be there and you weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunafreya-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are trying to give me an excuse, Ravus, I don’t want to hear it. I only want the truth.” Luna spoke over him, eyes watering due to stress and hormones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus looked away from her and said lowly. “...I can’t tell you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could but Aranea will kill me if I do. Lunafreya, the truth is, I wanted to come to your wedding. I did. However, I was required elsewhere and because I knew you were safe, it took priority.” Ravus explained with a small amount of guilt present in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is because of Aranea?” Luna asked hotly, getting more frustrated as this only gave her more questions than answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. That, for now, is all I can tell you.” Ravus confirmed. “Nevermind all that. I understand how harsh and tactless I have been towards you. You are right, mother would have wanted me with you. I am sorry. I have let hate cloud my judgement. I don’t harbour any hate towards your child, only towards its grandfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravus... Regis has done nothing but look after me. He feels guilty beyond comprehension and none of it was his fault.” Luna said, taking a few steps towards him, her voice growing calmer as he was finally opening up to her. “If you truly are sorry you will try and look past what has happened between our families. I have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I am trying too with His Former Majesty.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luna thought to herself, but her brother need not know about that. She didn’t want to cause the old King another panic attack by opening up that can of worms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus exhaled and wrapped his unbroken arm around his sister, pulling her in for a hug; which she accepted. “It’s difficult. You do realise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s grip on her brother got tighter as she nodded. “I understand. But fighting won’t do us any good. I do not wish my child to see any either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Ravus whispered hesitantly. “I will try. For you and your child.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ravus. That is all I ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t ask for anything else from him. It was better than nothing and to top it all off, they were finally acting like siblings again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2nd Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was meant to be updated yesterday... but I don't know I couldn't get the words on the page. Y'know it didn't feel right.</p><p>Anyhow, here is the nest chapter so I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The King sat nervously in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he wanted to do and had been thinking about for the last few weeks now, was how he could come to a sort of understanding with Ravus. Luna was 19 weeks along with her pregnancy now and Regis wanted her to be completely stress free. That included removing any and all tension from her life. When it came to Ravus there was so much tension there because of all the hate he harboured. Regis understood. He would be concerned if Ravus didn’t hate him, he hated himself for leaving them there all those years ago. If he had just listened to Somnus and had taken Ardyn with him to Tenebrae, all four of them - maybe even Sylva - could have gotten out of there safely… that was just another thing he had managed to screw up during his time as King. And he wanted Ravus to finally have his say on the matter. Tell him exactly how he was feeling and how he felt about the situation and then maybe Regis could do something about it. The foreign King hadn’t spoken to him much. The only person he truly spoke too was Luna and maybe Ignis when he wasn’t in a bad mood. Ardyn had pushed him into a corner once or twice and forced conversations out of him, but other than that… nothing. Absolutely nothing. The only interactions the Kings shared was when Ravus gave him a death glare. Apparently, that was enough for Clarus to be concerned about his safety, and insisted he stayed with Regis in his rooms overnight in case Ravus decided to be hellbent on revenge. It was horrible. Never, in Regis’s life did he want to be that person. Someone who destroyed millions of lives for the benefit of himself; and when he looked into the elder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleurets eyes, that was all he saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to sort this out and he was doing it today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why he was sitting here. He was waiting for Ravus to turn up. He highly doubted he would, but his daughter-in-law assured him that if Ravus knew this was for her, he would come. Regis was grateful to her for saying that but it had been over an hour now and still no show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis sighed to himself. “Looks like we won’t be sorting this out after all…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old King stood up on his throbbing and aching leg ready to find Clarus when the door opened and Ravus stood there, glaring daggers at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get on with this conversation then!” Ravus demanded, aggression riding his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis cleared his throat. “Maybe this might be better if we take a seat-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not staying long.” Ravus interjected him. “Only long enough for Lunafreya to be satisfied.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you mind if I were to take a seat?” Regis asked. He may be a King but so was Ravus and he didn’t want to disrespect him in any way. Regis felt that he had done enough of that already... Ravus didn’t give him a reply so he sat down. His leg was too sore to stand idle for too long. “Did Luna explain why I wanted to speak to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, she did. Do I look like an idiot?!” Ravus snarled, bearing his teeth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course, you don’t. I didn’t mean to offend you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offended me when you left us and let our home fall!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis bowed his head in shame and softly apologised. “There is nothing I can do to ever make that up to you and your sister, Ravus. I am truly very sorry. If I had known what they were planning I would have never gone to Niflheim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you?!” Ravus growled, spit flying into the air. “Why did you allow hell to rain down upon our heads?! My mother was killed because of you! Our staff, the people we treated like family, were beaten and tortured and murdered because of you! and Lunafreya… she was locked away for years and was only allowed out when Niflheim gave her permission! Why would you let all of that happen!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis clamped his mouth shut. In that moment, he didn’t know how to answer that question. He truly didn’t. Luna had kept details of her experience in Niflheim from him. Regis wasn’t completely naive to what horrors they might have faced but to have it screamed at him, it hurt. There was nothing but hurt in him or sympathy for the people who had been affected. The silence that Ravus gave him, allowed him to reflect on how he should reply. The most obvious answer, the one Ravus deserved to hear, was the truth. No matter how upsetting for the man in front of him it would be.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I never meant for it to happen…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you still did! So why?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For Noctis.” Regis whispered out, guilt consuming him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your son!?” Ravus roared, disgrace covered every inch of his being. “Your son?! Was worth the sacrifice of thousands?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! And I am sorry that I have to say this and it isn’t an easy thing to hear but yes, he was because he is my son and I love him. I would, and did, everything in my power to protect him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravus scoffed anger bubbling away. “How dare you-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it because I love him unconditionally!” Regis spoke loudly over him. “Just like your mother and how she loved you unconditionally. That bond you have, that memory of her Ravus, it is an unconditional love that you will never be rid of. No matter what you do or think, that love you have for her and the love she returned will never fade. I know you would do anything to get that back and anything to get her back because of it. And that is the reason why I took Noctis. I couldn’t bear to see him hurting because he is my life. He is everything to me and more… When you become a parent one day, there will be no limit that you will go to, to protect your children. Your mother did the same thing for you when she stepped in front of the MT and was… murdered. But she did it because she loved you unconditionally and I am sorry that I allowed my unconditional love to cloud my judgement and that you and Luna got caught in the crossfire of it. I am sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis swallowed hard fighting tears but Ravus didn’t give him a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like an eternity before anything else in the room happened. Guilt was piling on top of the Lucian King like a mountain of bricks. He thought his lungs were going to collapse as he held his breath, and that was when Ravus finally decided to take a seat. The atmosphere had changed, Regis was certain of that. Because for the first time since Ravus had come to the Citadel that there was no hatred in his eyes. There was a lot of sorrow and pain but not any hatred. It made Regis feel… uneasy? He had never seen Ravus like this before... He didn’t know how he should react to his sudden change in demeanor; or if he should at all. For that reason, the Lucian King gave the other space to collect his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ravus finally spoke, he sounded heartbroken. “...I don’t think I ever appreciated how much she truly cared for us…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing those words, Regis thought he had made some sort of breakthrough. Speaking in a gentle tone, in a way to soothe the distressed man, Regis gave him a weak smile. “She did, Ravus. I promise you that. She cared very deeply for the pair of you and loved you unconditionally. I know that from the way she spoke about both of you… and for that reason I am so sorry that I caused what took place. I truly am.... I doubt you will ever forgive me for it but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I won’t.” Ravus said quickly, turning his head slightly to look at the King. “But… for Lunafreya and her child… I think I will have to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis stared at him stunned by his abrupt change of mind. He was so confused and at a loss for words, that he didn’t even get a chance to question him anymore because Ravus was already walking out of the door, leaving Regis all alone to bath in his confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What on all of Eos just happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it something he said? Was it that  Ravus had finally calmed down? Was it that Luna was at the forefront of his mind? Had Ardyn threatened him about being kind before he came in here? Regis had no idea and he had a strong feeling he would never find out. But… he couldn’t really complain, that was a step in the right direction after all.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luna tried her hardest not to stress out because it was bad for the baby and everyone had been trying their hardest to ensure she was calm and wasn’t under any pressure. It did help, because she no longer had to worry about her brother as Ravus had decided he would try and forgive her father-in-law for her. And her and Somnus were building more bridges and coming to a greater understanding of each other. Whereas the boys, Iris and Crowe had been great at keeping her company whenever they were free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once she heard those words she couldn’t unhear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was running out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It terrified her. Everyone was rushing about trying to come up with the best solutions to deal with the problem but they were getting nowhere. Being 24 weeks along, belly clearly showing through her dress, she was starting to worry for the safety of her child. All electricity had been directed into four separate areas around Lucis and all of them weren’t growing food fast enough to maintain the population. When she heard Ardyn panicking because he couldn’t allow Prompto to go without food, even for a day, in case he fell back into his old habits she knew she had to think of something fast. The Oracle no longer cared if everyone wanted her to sit on the sidelines and relax, she couldn’t. There would be many others out there with Prom’s condition and she couldn’t let any of them do what Ardyn and Cor feared. So she sat in her room, her aching back resting against soft pillows and read. She read and read, to see if anything sparked an idea. It didn’t. Nothing came to mind. That was until she got wind that Aranea Highwind was coming to Insomnia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna whispered, standing up quickly, hurrying through the Citadel until she reached Regis’s quarters. Ardyn and Somnus were usually with him around this time of the day; which was perfect. She needed to see all of them! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Regis allowed her entry without question and Luna couldn’t help but notice that Somnus was keeping his distance when her father-in-law and Ardyn greeted her. Nevermind him, he wasn’t important but the people of Eos were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we use Solheim technology?” Luna suggested with confidence. “It worked for Niflheim and they almost took over the world. We could use it and actually do some good with it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was met with silence as Regis, Ardyn and Somnus gave each other a glare. Because they all seemed to be deep in thought, she pushed her case forward. The longer they spent thinking about it, more and more people were starving and dying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will have more electricity, therefore we will be able to grow more food. Not to mention warmth. We could get the phones working again so we don’t have to use radios-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you suppose we get this technology from?” Somnus said cutting her off, voice sounding cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aranea. She is the only person who knows how it works and she has the last remaining Niflheim dropship.” Luna answered, not liking the fact he was shooting this idea down before she even got a chance to explain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is merely one dropship we can't get anything from that. And I am sorry, I don’t care if she knows what she is doing, I am not sending anyone beyond the wall on a suicide mission to retrieve the cursed technology that caused the fall of Solheim, Tenebrae and Niflheim from the fucking freezing wasteland which is Gralea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandfather, there is no need to be so rude. Luna is trying to help.” Regis said, feeling sorry that she got in the firing line; his grandfather was just in a bad mood today but that did not excuse his bitterness. The King let out a sigh and gave his daughter-in-law a weak smile. “That could work my dear, however, Somnus is right. We can’t afford to send a soul beyond the wall. It is too dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna exhaled lightly. If only…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but what if they only had </span>
  <em>
    <span>half </span>
  </em>
  <span>a soul Reggie? Would you be willing to let them go then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle looked up at the sound of Ardyn’s voice. No, he couldn’t possibly mean…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think again!” Somnus snapped, and Luna swore she heard fear in his tone. “You leaving Lucis would be detrimental to everyone! You are not going!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I don't, people are going to starve. People are going to die. Do you want that? Because I know for certain Prompto will let himself starve before anyone else he loves does, and I will not lose my son when I can do something about it.” Ardyn argued back, shutting the Founder King up briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know how it works. Let’s just say if you could bring it here, if people didn’t die because the wall is weakened without you supporting it; there is no guarantee it will work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is where Ravus and Aranea can come in. They have worked with it, if anyone knows what makes it go it will be them.” Luna said, backing Ardyn up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed to take this chance. They needed to do this. Like Ardyn said he was not losing his child and neither was Luna. She rested her hand on her stomach as she felt her baby move, they had to do this because that way her child could have a future. Plus, many had already died as she was no longer allowed to heal and if she could try and make up for the loss she would. This was a chance to make things right and better for everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, it is no secret the Niffs used daemons, Som. If they can’t help us I should be able to get it to work no problem.” Ardyn nodded, before turning to Luna. “Well done, Princess. This is a fantastic idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it isn’t!” Somnus shouted. “What if you can’t control it and the daemons break loose? There will be no point to anything anymore if that happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh brother could you just take-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle.” Regis’s voice forced the room into a silence. “I will think you will find that I am King here, and with matters as important as this I will make the decision. Therefore, it is no use anyone other than myself quarreling over the advantages or disadvantages over this situation. That being said… Luna and Ardyn are right. We have to do this for our people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna instantly covered her ears, knowing that a screaming match was about to take place between all three of the men, however, Ardyn ensured she avoided listening to it. He ensured that Regis did as well; by simply vanishing before Somnus could get a single syllable in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Luna thought to herself, watching the Founder King’s face redden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was more than angry over this...</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Things were beginning to improve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s assumption was correct; it had worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were beginning to normalise with a stable and secure amount of energy pumping around Lucis. Food was growing, people had electricity and things seemed to be looking up again. However, all this luxury came with a price. A very big price, one that Somnus was never going to allow either Regis or Luna to forget until the day he died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn nearly went mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felling his pink wall, going to Niflheim, controlling what remained of the ancient weaponry and getting it to function along with putting the wall back up; it destroyed his mind and the daemons started to take over. Their influence became so strong that Ardyn almost convinced himself he had murdered both Cor and Prompto in a fit of rage. In reality, it was all a dream but the poor man could no longer tell the difference. He was trapped in his own head and only his husband and son could get near enough to him to attempt to set him free of his torturous thoughts.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both King and Oracle felt so guilty and ashamed that Luna no longer wanted to have any input in political matters again and Regis cried himself to sleep for three days straight over his horrible situation. They had no idea why they didn’t think that this could happen to Ardyn. They should have listened to Somnus but people would have died… many people would have died if they didn’t. Of course, Somnus contracted that with saying ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>if they couldn’t get Ardyn’s head straight, everyone would die anyway.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the truth of it. So far they had been lucky that he hadn’t tipped himself over the edge. There was still a chance to pull him back and Cor was trying his absolute best to not lose his husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marshal detangeled his husband’s hair as Ardyn lay there motionless on the bed, staring into the abyss, talking to the daemons in his head out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to… No! Not even once…. Because we can’t! We can’t do that. We can never do that! …Why?! Because it’s cruel!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor kissed Ardyn’s cheek to tell him he was still there as the daemons continued their onslaught for the day. The Marshal would have been furious with Regis if what Ardyn did hadn't have saved hundreds of people. He couldn’t be mad at Ardyn either for wanting to do this. Because that was all Ardyn had ever wanted to do, what he had always wanted to do, save and protect people. And he had done it. Cor couldn’t be prouder of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn?” Cor spoke loudly so his husband would not confuse his voice with that of the daemons. “Ardyn… dear… can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn suddenly turned around and breathed out heavily. “Why won’t they stop, Cor? Make them stop! Please make them stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Cor hushed him, wrapping him up in a tight hug. “I’ve got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn cried, burying his face against his husband’s chest. “Make them stop! Please?! They need to stop! My head! It hurts so much Cor. It feels like it is burning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Ardyn. They will stop. I promise.” Cor said with confidence trying to hide the hurt he was feeling on Ardyn’s behalf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn sobbed breathlessly, beginning to hit himself in the head. “Please… please… get them to stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Cor said quickly, placing his hand on the spot of Ardyn’s head that he was repeatedly slamming with the palm of his hand. Cor had to prevent himself from wincing in pain. In this state, Ardyn had no clue how strong he truly was. “Ardyn, don’t hit yourself, please? Please darling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marshal's affectionate words seemed to have a positive effect on his husband. He stopped hitting himself, but he wouldn’t stop begging for it to stop, nor would he stop chatting away to the daemons in his mind. To soothe him, Cor rubbed his back, kissed his forehead, and unfortunately, he was at a loss of what else to do. Sheer short of knocking him out or killing him there was nothing the Marshal could do to help him. Cor just held him close and told him that he loved him. That was what Cor did until Ardyn stopped talking to himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Luna wrapped her arms around her swollen belly and slightly cried. She felt her baby move and fluttered around but it did little to comfort her. She couldn’t believe she had done this to Ardyn. She liked Ardyn. He was always kind to her and now she didn’t feel like she deserved it. Her actions had hurt him and the people she now considered family. Maybe because of what she had done… she no longer deserved to be this little ones mother… she no longer deserved to look after her and Noctis’s baby… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna practically jumped when she felt wept noses and tongues either side of her, licking her arms. Her heart melted when she looked down at her beloved dogs and all she saw was love and devotion in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sniffed, wrapping her arms around both Umbra and Pryna who gently placed their heads into her lap right beside her bump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” She whispered looking down at them. “But I fear I won’t be forgiven for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pryna snuggled up closer to her, while Umbra sat up and proceeded to lick her face. She couldn’t but smile as she knew what they were trying to tell her. That it wasn’t her fault and no one blamed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she blamed herself. No amount of love and cuddles from her dogs would comfort her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until Prompto came to see her. He gave her a hug and promised her he didn’t blame her for what had happened and neither did Cor. Because sooner or later his dad was going to come up with the same idea, however, he wouldn’t have shared it with anyone and gone off on his own. That would have fried his head up even more. And he was recovering now so she had nothing to worry about. And that now, the Oracle should only focus on herself and her baby because Prom couldn't wait to meet his nephew or niece and tell them all about Chocobos! Luna thanked him  with a laugh for being so kind and caring all the time and tried to accept the words he was saying; but a small part of her knew she would never forgive herself, even if everyone else did.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3rd Trimester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this is so late.........</p><p>This fic was meant to be over and done by Wednesday, however, 'Blossoms' and 'Babysitting For The Emeny' happened instead and I got gin drunk with my friends on zoom last night XD</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoy XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Gladiolus, sit down.” Clarus ordered, pointing towards the chair next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus had made sure that Regis went to bed without worrying about Luna and his uncle and it was finally time that he and his son had a chat. The Shield had tried to have this chat with his son since Noctis had disappeared, but Gladio always refused to or he had to go into the continent of Lucis and help the civilians. Enough was enough now and he knew it was unhealthy for Gladio to keep all this hate locked away inside of him. He really had to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio did as he was told and shrugged. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can't hate Ardyn forever.” Clarus said, not pussyfooting around the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not this shit again.” Gladio moaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes this shit again!” Clarus raised his voice. “You don’t have to listen to me, you are old enough to have your own opinion. But right now, Ardyn does not need any grief. Cor is struggling as it is to sort his head out and he just saved everyone on this planet. So you need to let go of this hatred you have towards him-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he got rid of Regis, your best friend, would you be saying this fucking bullcrap at me?! No!” Gladio growled, body tensing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gladiolus, yes I would be upset if that had happened. I would be angry at Ardyn but what I am trying to tell you, for the moment while his head is unstable, you can not afford to be bitter or nasty towards him. Whether you like it or not, he is the most important person on this planet right now-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he’s not! Noct is! And he isn’t here-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me finish!” Clarus said loudly, forcing his son to shut up. “If Ardyn loses his mind we aren’t ever getting Noctis back. We’ll all be dead. You understand that don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus knew he hadn’t got through to his son when Gladio stood up abruptly and kicked his chair to the ground. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I take him to anger management classes when he was younger? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clarus shook his head, sitting there patiently for his son to calm down. He didn’t. He kept shouting and raving about how selfish everything was and how much he missed his friend and how the thought of being civil to the person who not only got rid of his friend but had to kill him in the future, simply was not happening. There was nothing Clarus could say to change it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gladio finally tired himself out, Clarus let out a sigh. “Have you finished?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Gladio demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” Clarus said back calmly. “You know I won’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t talk to me!” Gladio roared, turning around, exiting the room with a forceful slam of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarus buried his face into his hands. Gladio’s anger was only going to increase when the little Prince or Princess arrived. Maybe Cor could knock some sense into him, or Iris maybe? She was turning into a deadly fighter as the months had dragged on. Yes… she was probably the best option to get Gladio to finally listen.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p><span>Luna’s back ached so much. She hadn’t had a good night's sleep in a long time… well not since she had entered into her third trimester. Her little darling was kicking her constantly, making her want to go to the toilet all the time and she thought she looked like a beached whale. It wasn’t all bad though. Her ankles weren’t swollen and she wasn’t having headaches so it didn’t appear as if she was at risk to pre-eclampsia or any conditions like that. The thing that was scaring her the most was that she would have to go through labour without her dear Noctis by her side. She did her best not to think about it as it was too upsetting after all. No, instead she was going to visit the Marshal and ask him how Ardyn was doing</span> <span>today. She still felt very guilty as her suggestion had caused Ardyn so much and grief - along with the rest of their family - but she wanted to see Ardyn to make sure he was alright. Regis had seen him a few times so maybe today she could too. Who knows, maybe learning that his niece or nephew was well and healthy; it may help him to gain better control of the monsters in his head and stabilise his emotions.  </span></p><p>
  <span>The Oracle made her way towards his quarters and when she got to the floor, she found both Somnus and Ardyn talking. She didn’t want to disturb anything so she didn’t move until they finished their conversation. They were talking loudly so it was difficult not to hear what they were saying... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay now. Nothing to worry about.” Ardyn said, sounding as cheery and happy as he did the day before he nearly cracked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Somnus asked, voice littered with concern. “You seem a little too happy…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn laughed, playfully smacking his brother on the back. “Too happy?! I didn’t know that was ever a reason to be concerned. Seriously, Som, I haven’t felt this good in a long while and I don’t have anything telling me to tear the world apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus frowned. “Cor doesn’t seem to think you are on top of the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is only because I was in a grump this morning as he woke me up by having a shower in the ungodly hours of the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… just take it easy, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, my baby brother is looking out for me!” Ardyn cood, ruffling his hair with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus allowed him to do it. He didn’t push him away he was just so glad to see that Ardyn was on his feet and he was getting back to normal - well what was normal for him anyway - mental state. “Of course I do, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here comes the bitterness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus rolled his eyes. “Don’t make a joke when I am concerned for your welfare, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, you’re right, I am sorry.” Ardyn smiled back speaking in an apologetic tone. “Thank you for being concerned and from what I hear, you didn’t threaten anyone after your initial blow up. Very impressive, you sleepy hothead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but my patience does start to wear thin when people nose into a conversation that isn’t theirs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna inhaled sharply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she had been caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing there was no point in staying where she was, she walked over to them with her head hung low in embarrassment. Somnus, as per usual, didn’t look happy to see her, whereas Ardyn was more than delighted. He shouldn’t be though… not after all the suffering her ideas had caused him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunafreya my dear! What a pleasure! Oh my, you really have blossomed out haven’t you?!” Ardyn gave her a warm smile, completely ignoring the look his brother was giving her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna rolled her eyes, that was a nice way of calling her fat. She rubbed her belly as her baby kicked her hard. This little star was turning into a monster but it would appear she liked her uncle’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am eight months along now.” Luna confirmed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight?! How much time have I missed?!” Ardyn shrieked looking between the pair of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much.” Somnus spat, face growing darker at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna knew that his bitterness was directed at her. Again, she couldn’t blame him for the way he felt, she blamed herself for this mess after all. It was strange, her pregnancy had really brought her self-esteem down. She was tired all the time, so she thought herself lazy. She still couldn’t heal the sick, so her purpose in life was no longer possible for her to achieve. And she was worried. Worried because everyone was so excited about this little one. What if something bad happened? What if the future of Lucis and Tenebrae was stillborn or if it had a disability? Luna would always love the baby regardless, no matter what, but the rest of the world may call her a disappointment. Luna thought she was that already, and she didn’t need it being confirmed to her. The Oracle knew she had to try and stop thinking like that it wasn’t healthy for her or the baby. She could try and expel the negativity by trying not to allow Somnus’s looks and words affect her. Yes she would do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She straightened up her aching back and gave Ardyn a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a long time, however, Marshal Leonis did have an extended period of time off. Regis and Clarus said he really needed it and it was the first time he didn’t complain about not working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, isn’t my husband the cutest!” Ardyn clapped in delight. “Speaking of which, I am going to see him now. Play fair you two and no fights!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both parties went to protest Ardyn’s order but it was no use. He was already racing down the hall - because right now it was best he did not use his daemonic abilities - to find Cor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna immediately looked away from the Founder King. She felt very awkward around him and ever since she had come to Insomnia he had been openly against her being here, then against her’s and Noct’s marriage and now, it seemed like to her, he was against the idea of this baby. All of this resentment was because of one terrible accident that happened in the past?! Luna knew there was little she could do to help him or change his mind on the matter. But… maybe the baby could? Maybe his grandchild could change his opinion on her and they may even start to get along better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat and timidly looked up at him. “Ardyn looks better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and no thanks to you or Regis.” Somnus snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never of said anything if I knew-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, does it. The point is it happened. Call me a hypocrite all you want, if you put this into context to what I did, but she died 2000 years ago. He’s alive and he is still hurting. He is just good at hiding it. That is yours and Regis’s fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna huffed in defeat as she watched him walk away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Oracle sighed and placed both hands to her stomach. “I am sorry, little star. I don’t think your grandfather and I will ever see eye to eye now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get a kick for that. She got a slight flutter but it would appear her baby was annoyed at him for snapping. Her and Noct’s child already had very strong opinions it would seem.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Time ticked on, Somnus calmed down, Ardyn got better and before Luna knew it she was full term and very, very large. She had stopped wearing her normal dresses a few months back and opted for long white jumpers and black leggings so she would feel more comfortable. But she wasn’t comfy. Sleeping was still difficult, she could never get comfy in her bed thanks to this little one moving around inside her. Luna hoped the baby would start to settle down soon because that meant her child was on the way, but there didn’t seem to be any signs of that happening. Because of that both Regis and Ravus were starting to get worried and protective over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunafreya I strongly recommend you be induced.” Ravus said, handing her a mint tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, placing the mug on her baby bump, now referring to her baby as she even though she didn’t know the sex. “No. She will come out when she wants too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are overdue. By a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my first child. I am not at risk. And the nurse says that they are perfectly fine sitting in there for the time being.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your health?” Ravus questioned her before turning to the King. “Regis, you agree with me, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded and placed himself in Luna’s line of vision. “Luna, I understand you want a natural birth, however, you are carrying a Lucis Caelum. The reason the Kings of this country don’t normally produce any more than two heirs is because of the magic in the baby’s blood. It can unfortunately end the mother’s life as it drains the strength out of them. Allowing time for a natural birth can do more harm than good in this situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that. Ardyn pointed that out to me yesterday.” Luna stated, taking a quick sip of her tea. “But… the likelihood of her hurting me is low because she is the blood of the Oracle. None of the mothers in my family has ever died giving birth to their children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men closed their eyes at her stubbornness. They wanted to help her and they were worried about her. Why couldn’t she see the risk she was taking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis nodded with her in agreement with her statement before talking in a delicate tone. “I understand that may be the case, but Ardyn has also said your baby is at risk. This is a horrible thing for me to say, but we all know Noctis was meant to be the last King of Lucis. In having my grandchild, you are upsetting Bahamut’s plan and because of that, the baby is at great risk of getting harmed by him. If she is out, we can protect her properly. All Ravus and I want is for both of you to be safe. It may be the better option to have this procedure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lunafreya, listen to him!” Ravus said abruptly. “If it is a planned labour everything will go according to plan and you will be safe-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ravus.” Luna raised her voice over him, wrapping an arm around her massive bump. “I won’t do it. To me, she is safer where she is until she wants to come out. I don’t care if Bahamut is a risk. He isn’t taking her away from me as he took my husband. For that reason, she is staying put and that is my final decision.”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With due respect sister, it is the wrong decision.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my baby. It is my choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no good will come out of arguing.” Regis said, sensing the stress radiating off his daughter-in-law. Being overdue, any new amount of stress could force her into a quick and painful labour. When the two siblings were silent, the King spoke again. “Luna, you are correct it is your decision. But please, I beg you, to at least consider it. You don’t have to make a decision today, but please think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna put her tea to the side, held on to her stomach and gently got to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t listen to this anymore. If neither of them couldn’t understand her want for a natural birth there was no point in explaining it to them. She left quickly and huffed and puffed her way back to her room. She needed to have a natural birth. Her mother had done it. And her mother before her. All Oracle’s as far back as the birth of Aera Mirus Fleuret had had natural births. She had to abide by tradition. Her home may be gone but she would not let it’s traditions die. And it was safe. She had been told it was safe, it felt safe, the baby was safe, she was safe; the only reason she would consider a forced birth, was if she or the baby were at risk. Well, her doctor said if she got to the 18th of May then she would have to be induced or have a C-section. Luna was fine with that. But not yet. Not well she could keep her child safe.   </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cor looked up from his latest assignment, to see his husband looking at the floor, eyes fixed on the ground. The Marshal was still worried about Ardyn’s head. He had been spacing in and out since he said he had gotten better and it made Cor anxious. The last time Ardyn spaced out like this… well… Ardyn got confused and thought Cor was the enemy. In a bid to protect himself, Cor got pushed up against the wall, with force. It hurt and Ardyn still wasn’t over the fact he had hurt him. For that reason, Cor remained where he was and called out Ardyn’s name to see if he could pull him out of his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ardyn Leonis? Can you answer me please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His husband’s eyes remained fixed on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARDYN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn flinched suddenly and looked up at Cor and then the Marshal realised why his husband had spaced out. Ardyn’s nose was bleeding scourge again. Shit. That was not good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Softly, Cor tried to comfort him from afar. “Darling, you are okay, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn wiped his face with his sleeve and breathed out slowly. “He’s watching me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s jaw clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that dragon to hell.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “He’s doing it to scare you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. He wants that baby dead. He is annoyed at how late it is, so I can’t...” Ardyn whispered sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor’s eyes hardened. He couldn’t stay away from Ardyn anymore, despite the risk of accidentally getting knocked over again. He knelt down in front of him, avoiding the black substance on the floor. “You won’t hurt the baby. You didn’t hurt Noctis and you won’t hurt that baby. I won’t let you, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time we had just gotten married and I was happy, My Marshal. Now, I don’t know where my head is at. I’ve hurt you, there is nothing stopping me from hurting this baby too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is. You are stronger than Bahamut thinks, alright? Ass Hat, you know you can control yourself, you just have to believe it again and I believe in you, so does Prom and so does everyone else.” Cor proclaimed, holding his hand tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn sniffed, encasing the warmth of his husband’s comforting hands with his icy ones. “What would I do without you, My Marshal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s the other way around, to be honest with you.” Cor laughed, resting his head against Ardyn’s. “Just know I am here and if you have to run and we have to hide under a table for an hour in the dark again then so be it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn chuckled. “Alright, my darling. I’ll hold you to that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Cause I am not leaving you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Luna! No!” Prompto yelled, racing up to her. “Get off that step!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna gave him a bewildered look and then to the step that was merely a foot off the ground. Letting out a sigh and she did her best to assure him. “Don’t worry Prom am I only moving some plants around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you have been ready to pop for ages now! If you went into labour standing on something and fell I would never forgive myself! Please come down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s eyes softened at his words. Because Prompto was the sweetest most caring person she had ever met, she felt she had no choice but to do as he had asked. She couldn’t see the harm in it really though, it was just a few plants after all…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Prompto exhaled with relief. However, when he looked around the room his face dropped and his anxiety skyrocketed. “You moved your room around! Luna this stuff is heavy! You shouldn’t be lifting anything at all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Luna couldn’t see a problem with this… okay maybe moving the bed by herself was a little bit silly but she had to move it. It no longer looked right in the centre of the room, she had to push it to the side. And… that also meant she may have moved the chest of drawers and a few ornaments by herself, but other than that she hadn’t moved anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face turning pink, she shrugged her shoulders. “I felt the place needed a change of scenery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well my dad, Iggy, Gladio, Crowe and I would have helped you! Where is Crowe anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Day off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto tutted at her. “Well, no more. Or I am telling your father-in-law, got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Prompto.” Luna giggled. However, she couldn’t stop. She had to fold hers and the baby's clothes, get more cushions on the bed, her little star’s cot had to have a final check, she had to move more plants around, put more mats down on the floor and she had to sort out the bed. Luna let out a gasp. “The bedsheets! I need to change them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? The maid does that.” Prom said, scratching his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll do it tomorrow, it has to be done today. I’ll do it now.” Luna announced, leaving her room to go down to the laundry rooms of the Citadel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if she went down there today, since the darkness had come the royal family tried to be a little more eco friendly and all their washing was done on one day, that meant she wasn’t going to be a pain or nuisance to anyone. Although Prompto was strongly advising her not to go in there for some reason, she wasn’t really listening if she was honest. Getting these bed sheets sorted out was more important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luna, seriously, we can’t be down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will only take a second.” She said, finally reaching the door marked ‘LAUNDRY OUT’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that they are-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna opened the door and shook her head. “Prom, see it is all fine. Nothing to worry about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. They said they were doing it-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto! What on Eos are you doing down here!” The Founder King’s voice boomed down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all Luna needed right now. She was stressed as it was with Prompto telling her she couldn’t do a simple task, she didn’t need anyone else telling her otherwise, especially not Somnus. Because she didn’t want to hear the man go on a rant or the next forever how long, she let herself into the laundry room and closed the door behind her. Not wasting a second, she reached her section where her laundry was kept and immediately found her bedsheets. She knew all of this was stress over nothing. Satisfied in reaching her goal, Luna went to make her way out but she was stopped by Somnus who was staring daggers at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane, woman?! You can’t be down here! You could have gotten Prompto seriously hurt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Offended by his choice of wording, and having enough of the stress, Luna bit back. “I am simply trying to retrieve what is mine. I don’t see how that makes me insane or how this act would hurt Prompto in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna suddenly dropped her bedsheets to cover her ears, as an ear-piercing siren started to go off. A purple light lit up the room and the door slammed shut by itself. A metal sheet encased the door as well as the windows and Luna started to feel dread sink into her stomach. What in the name of Shiva was going on? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the reason!” Somnus yelled, voice just about clear over the siren. “Because we are having the daemon security test on this floor today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound suddenly stopped blaring, the purple lights grew dimmer and the metal sheets remained where they were. Luna looked around the room horrified. Of course, she remembered now, Regis had mentioned something about it this morning…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus groaned. “Well done, Oracle, now you have got us both trapped down here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to come in here, did I?” She answered back bluntly. “What were you doing down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing my fucking job and making sure no one was on this floor, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t happen to anyone. Now, we are stuck down here for at least two hours, because if you had listened this morning, then you would know that UV light has been poured into this floor to kill any daemons that might have gotten into our home. That means not even Ardyn or Prom can get down here to get us out. So, yes well done!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… baby brain had really messed up this time…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stuck down here. They couldn’t get out of the room and thanks to her child, she needed to go to the toilet every hour or so. To top it all off, she was stuck in a room with someone who was both simultaneously frightened by the sight of her and who hated her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could things get any worse?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her legs felt warm and wet. Luna felt heat flood to her face as she glanced down, not that she could see past her baby bump, but then the splatter of liquid hitting the floor reached her ears and she felt mortified. How had she not realised that she needed to pee sooner? And now she had gone and wet herself in front of the Founder King, her husband’s grandfather! Oh gods, she’d never felt more embarrassed in her entire life! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back up to Somnus, tears building in her eyes, but he was still staring down at the floor between her legs. Luna felt her tears spill over as he oh so slowly looked back up at her. She cringed, expecting to see disgust, but instead, he looked...panicked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the calmest voice she had ever heard from him, he said; “Lunafreya, you need to sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I don’t-” Luna cut herself off as a massive pain overcame her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clutched her bump, gasping in pain, feeling Somnus suddenly stand to the right of her and hold her right arm so she didn’t fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? What was happening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pain didn’t stop and in less then five seconds her eyes widened in realisation. She breathed through her pain, looking at her grandfather by law, who looked as panicked as she felt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Things just got a whole lot worse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby Caelum Is Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little Seren is finally on her way!!! </p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who has read and supported this fic!!! It has been a pleasure to write XD</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“DADA!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn snapped his head in the direction of his son’s distress voice; completely ignoring whatever the hell Ravus was going on about, and quickly fazed to reach Prom. Whenever Prom referred to him as dada now, he was either really upset or scared and in turn that put all the monsters in Ardyn’s head on high alert. They needed to keep Prom safe no matter the cost.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his hands on Prom’s shoulders, Ardyn gave him a look of concern. “Sunbeam darling, what’s the matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom suddenly grabbed his hand and tried to pull him down the remainder of the hallway. “We have to go! We have to get them out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn stayed put, preventing Prompto from moving any further, as he was not strong enough to drag him along. “Hold on a second! Prom, you need to stop and calmly tell me what is going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right sorry.” Prompto nodded, anxiety bursting from his chest as he tried to get his increasing heart rate down. “The daemon test. Uncle Somnus and Luna are stuck on the floor, in the laundry room. We need to get them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ardyn thought to himself, pulling Prompto into a hug to calm him. Right. This wasn’t good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean stuck?!” Ravus demanded, walking up to the father and son. “My sister is where, with that man?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subconsciously, pulling Prom closer to him as if he was protecting him, Ardyn glared knives at Ravus. But he allowed the negative comment towards his brother to slide for now, at least until they could get them out of there. “They are currently in the laundry room, and unfortunately, until the test is over there is no way of getting them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course there is! Stop the bloody test!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t unless you want to break the only fail-safe this building has against the monsters of the night, be my guest and break it! Neither Prom or I can get them out either. The powerful UV light is going to linger on that floor for the next two hours, and unless you want me to go down looney road again, I can’t do a thing to help them.” Ardyn explained, slightly  loosening his grip on Prom. “It’s okay Sunbeam, they are fine down there-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they are not! I found Luna in her room earlier moving furniture around! That’s a sign that the baby is coming, right? Nesting?! We need to get them out of there before she pops!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Ravus cried, clear panic in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn immediately let go of Prom, retrieved his phone - which he had accidentally left on silent - from out of his pocket and saw he had over 20 missed calls from Somnus. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit! </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Crying tears of pain, Luna knelt on the floor, holding onto one of the racks in the laundry rooms breathing in and out as deeply and slowly as she could, as yet another contraction overcame her. This was all happening way too fast. It was common for the Oracle’s to have quick births, very quick births, but she couldn’t have her baby like this in a laundry room of all places! She had been down here in pain for an hour now, and she needed doctors, nurses, and someone who actually liked her and who she was comfortable enough with to help her in this situation! She gritted her teeth together, pain surging in her abdomen, trying her hardest to focus on anything that wasn’t the pain. She hummed herself a tune, an ancient one that her mother would sing to her to send her to sleep when she was a child. Oh, she wished her mother was here. She would know exactly what to do, and the right thing to say to get her through this. The pain slowly started to ease and her thoughts became more organised. Good! The mere thought of her mother was helping. What else could she think of? Regis! If he was here she would feel relaxed too. But alas she couldn’t have either of them. From what she could make out from the phone call happening behind her, was that the King was unaware as to what was currently taking place. Apparently, according to both Ardyn and Somnus that was, he would only freak out if he knew and in turn that would put more stress on her. She highly doubted that. She had healed the sick since the age of 14, and she has successfully dealt with the insanity of House Caelum for more than 10 months now; there was very little the King of Lucis could do to stress her out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain easing, she relaxed her shoulders and gave herself a moment to rest. Luna knew when she had her next contraction it was going to be a whopper. This didn’t feel right. First-time mothers usually take hours and hours to have their child, yet here she was, contractions already 10 minutes apart, panting away like some distressed wounded animal.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, healing the fucking scourge.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It had damaged her body and now it was forcing her into a fast labour. She remembered her mother saying once that Ravus only took an hour and a half from when her waters broke. Luna didn’t believe her, but from experiencing it herself, she felt terrible for ever distrusting her mother’s words. That’s right. If she kept thinking about her mother, brother, husband, father-in-law and the little one trying to exit her womb, she’d be okay. She’d be fine. She was going to be alright.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, she was finding it increasingly harder to distract herself because all she could hear in the background was Somnus panicking down the phone to Ardyn, who was on speaker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell am I meant to know what to do?!” Somnus yelled, pacing up and down the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you seriously trying to tell me that you have never, in 2000 years, delivered a baby before?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn asked, in a calm tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s eyes widened, she shook her head taking one of her hands off the rails for a second and shouted in the phone’s direction. “He is not delivering my baby!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least that is something we can both agree on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t have another option here, do we? I will try my best to talk you both through it, but you have to do this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t. Ardyn, I can’t.” Luna sobbed, all her methods of distraction forgotten and were replaced with a sudden rush of terror, she was completely terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t the baby could die. That sounds harsh but if you two don’t work together Bahamut gets what he wants, and we can’t afford to give it to him. This is your child Lunafreya. You have to do what is best for the little one, and right now as much as you may hate it, Somnus is your best chance for a safe delivery.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna took in some deep, teary breaths, resting her hand on her bump. All she wanted in this world was for her child to be safe. “I am scared…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you weren’t you wouldn’t be human, my dear. Don’t worry, Somnus is with you and if you remain calm everything will be alright. I have delivered hundreds of babies in the past, trust me, you will be fine and are doing wonderfully.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But he hasn’t!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luna gasped upon hearing her brother’s agitated voice down the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want him anywhere near my sister!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get your head out of your arse! Either Somnus does this or we run the risk of losing both Luna and the child. Is that what you want?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then shut the hell up!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you shut the fuck up!” Somnus shouted, cutting their argument short, much to Luna’s relief. “If you carry on you are only going to stress her out more!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn cleared his throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Right, of course, sorry. Luna? How are you feeling?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Petrified.” She exhaled, hands trembling, fresh tears of fear pouring out of her blue eyes. “I want my Noctis. I want my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am so sorry, Luna. I am truly, but you need to do this without him and you can.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn assured her, trying his best not to let any guilt leak into of his words of comfort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I can’t. I can’t….” </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna didn’t have time to panic any further or get anymore upset about missing Noctis, as Ardyn’s next set of words were drowned out due to the surging pain that forced her to latch on to the rails again and cry out in agony. Her abdomen was tightening and cramping, she did try to listen to Ardyn about breathing at a slow and steady pace to soothe the pain but it wasn’t working. It hurt like hell! Her hair was sticking to her face due to the sweat and she wanted it to stop! She rested her sweaty head against one of the shelves and panted quickly. This had to stop soon. Only when the contraction started to wear off did she finally register Ardyn screaming at Somnus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Somnus you need to check now!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t know what I am-” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s why I am on the phone! Just do it!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna heard him put the phone on the side and walk over to her. She didn’t look up at him, she was trembling and she was so frightened. She needed Noctis here. She’d feel safe if her husband was by her side…   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somnus gulped, voice sounding more than uncomfortable. “Lunafreya… you need- you need to take off your underwear so I can… I can see how far along things are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Luna scoffed, heart pounding in her chest, mind jumbled as she couldn’t comprehend what he meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to… Ummm, you see, I need to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He needs to check how dilated you are.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn’s voice cut in, getting straight to the point as his brother couldn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My guess is that you are fully dilated but I have to be certain.”  </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no, you are not sticking your fingers up my vagina!” Luna shook her head vigorously, that was not happening! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funnily enough, it’s not on my to-do list either.” Somnus grimaced at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Either way Luna, I am afraid you are going to have to remove the bottom half of your clothing so we can deliver the baby. You might as well allow Somnus to help you in any way he can. This way it will be easier for you to relax and the birth will go a lot smoother, I promise you this.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… why don't we discuss the name of the baby, to take your mind off it?” Somnus suggested awkwardly, reaching up to the top shelf to retrieve some towels in case he had to deliver his grandchild. He knew he should have been present at the birth of his own children; he would actually have a clue as to what he was doing if he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pink coated the Oracle’s face, she couldn’t do this. Why hadn’t Ravus protested what Ardyn had said? Oh no, had he left her? Mind turning into a frenzy she realised that she was in no position to really disagree with Ardyn or Somnus at the moment. She quickly took one of the towels off Somnus and carefully wrapped it around her waist, before slowly and painfully removing the bottom half of her clothing. She couldn't even look in Somnus’s direction as she peeled the wet material off and plonked it beside her. The sound it made, made her nauseous. She really didn’t want to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. Right, Luna, now I need you to sit up against a wall, legs apart and knees in the air please? It will be the comfiest position for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna nodded, panting lightly as she allowed Somnus to help her sit up against the wall. He had kindly placed more towels and clothes on the floor as a sort of cushion for her and she would have said thank you if she wasn’t in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, Ardyn, she is in position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good. Now, Luna this will be uncomfortable, but try and take your mind off it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna looked away from what Somnus had to do, and spoke calmly, trying her hardest not to tense up. “If it’s a girl, I am calling her Seren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Awww, that’s a beautiful name.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn cooed down the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Isn’t it, uncle Ravus?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It is. Excellent choice, sister. You are doing so well.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna couldn’t help but smile at her brother's words, she was so grateful to know he hadn’t left her. Gilgamesh was more than likely there making sure he didn’t cause another argument though. She knew she had to keep talking. Anything to keep herself distracted. “Thank you, Ravus. And for a boy, Regulus. It’s a star in the constellation of Leo. Noctis would love that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He certainly would! Did you know, my dear, that the star is also known as Alpha Leonis? Cor told me that.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you doughnut! I want to name it after you and Regis!” Luna shouted as she could finally relax after Somnus had finished examining her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Noctis would love both names.” Somnus said, scrunching his face up, wiping his hand on a towel in disgust and embarrassment. “10 cm.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Figures.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ardyn sighed, not allowing himself to be flattered until after this nightmare had ended. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I am afraid little Caelum is going to be here before the test is over.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna didn’t have time to complain or worry about that as she started to wail through her brutal contraction. The urge to push became very strong and before she knew it, nature was taking hold of her body and she tried to push with all her might, still screaming. Ardyn quickly warned her against it, and enforced the idea that she should pant instead but like fuck was that happening! This baby was on its way and it was coming very, very quickly. Tears streaming down her face, ears buzzing with pain, she dug her nails into her knees, feeling a human - an actual human being - trying to force its way out of her body! When she found out which member of the fucking six thought making childbirth this painful, they were going to be dead when she got her hands on them! The smell of sweat and tears filled her nose and all she wanted was for it to stop. It had to be over soon. She couldn’t cope with this pain for much longer! And her baby’s great grandfather was not any use to her at all, he had picked up the phone again and was arguing with Ardyn claiming that he couldn’t do this! That made the Oracle more panicked and scared. Why didn’t she just opt for being induced! None of this would have happened if she had! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another 20 minutes of forceful contractions and soul breaking screams - and when Somnus finally got his shit together and was actually helping her - Luna’s contractions were finally 2 minutes apart and with each one, she was getting sweatier, more upset, tired and fearful. She couldn’t keep this up for much longer and she was exhausted. So exhausted. She couldn’t push anymore…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!” Luna whimpered, being allowed to rest for a brief moment before the next urge to push this baby out occurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are doing so well, Luna!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ardyn encouraged. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Somnus, you need to tell me how things are doing.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to look down there!” Somnus shifted uncomfortably, knowing realistically he had no choice in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you don’t you will put them both at risk!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am doing it for fuck sake!” Somnus shouted back, giving Luna an apologetic look before carrying on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna breathed out, feeling mortified, embarrassed and so guilty that Somnus had to be the one doing this. She wouldn’t actually care if Ardyn was the one physically helping her deliver her child. Why was it Somnus?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Somnus gasped, before snapping his head up to look Luna in the eye. “I can see the head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna shook her head, crying. “I can’t do this! I can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s coming whether you like it or not.” Somnus said, not allowing Ardyn to get a word in edgeways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You don’t understand! I can’t do this without Noctis! I can’t raise this baby without him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. And on your next contraction, you are going to have to push as hard as you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be a single parent! She needs her dad!” Luna shouted, wanting Noctis more than ever before. She felt so lost and frightened without him. “I can’t do this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can, Lunafreya. Trust me you can.” Somnus stated with confidence in his voice. “I was a single parent. I raised four children on my own after my wife died giving birth to my daughter. If I can do it, so can you. Now, you have to push!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, she had no idea how, her grandfather by law’s words gave her the final bit of strength she needed to push and when her final contraction hit, she gave it everything she had. Luna screamed, straining her lungs as she felt her baby finally exiting out of her body and into the safe hands of the Founder King. Voices of Ardyn, Somnus and Ravus were encouraging her to keep going and when she heard the tiny cry of her baby, her tears of fear were immediately replaced with tears of joy and love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a trembling mess, adrenaline making her forget about the throbbing pain she was in, Luna reached out for her baby that Somnus was currently wrapping up warm in a towel. From what Luna could see of her child already, face pink and belting her voice into the room as if they owed it, they were perfect. Somnus happily handed the baby over to her, gently placing them in the correct position in her arms, and Luna couldn’t stop the tears as she looked upon the baby gorgeous face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello...” Luna whispered, tenderly stroked the baby’s face as the little one continued to cry. “Hello, my little star.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you mean Seren.” Somnus corrected her, giving them both a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna’s heart stopped. “A girl? I’ve got a little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was perfect. Everything about her baby was perfect.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“She is truly beautiful my dear.” Regis sniffed, holding his granddaughter in his arms, sitting next to Luna’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the King heard of what had taken place, he stopped whatever he was doing and tried to run down to the medical wing as quickly as he could. Clarus, fortunately, was able to stop him from hurting himself but Regis didn’t care if he fell over and broke his leg today. He was a grandad! Not just any grandad, he was the grandfather to the most beautiful baby in the whole world (well to him anyway). She had golden blonde hair and she looked so snuggly and warm in her cream coloured babygrow and starry blanket that once belonged to her daddy. Regis already loved her more than words could ever express, and he was so unbelievably proud of both Luna and Somnus for all the work they had done. Of course, his grandfather had gone for a laydown, but Luna was wide awake, watching him as he cuddled little Seren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Regis.” Luna smiled weakly, still exhausted from earlier. “She is perfect isn’t she.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She certainly is.” Regis nodded. “Little Seren. You have made so many people happy. However, grandad is a little cross you nearly made me wait an entire month to see you and have cuddles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna giggled. “And her father is going to make us wait even longer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your daddy are already two peas in a pod it would seem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regis sniffed, looking at his sleeping granddaughter wondering whether she would share the eyes of his wife and son. He hoped she did. He wanted to look at Seren and see them. Remember them and tell Seren all about them. No! He was not going to cry out of sorrow today. He was only going to cry because of how lucky he felt to have Seren and to know that both her and her mother were healthy and alive. Nothing else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think maybe you should go back to your mummy now, my dearest one.” Regis said lightly, allowing Ardyn to take Seren off him to give to Luna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn quickly handed her over to Luna, so he couldn’t feel any unpleasant urges and was overcome with joy when he saw how happy both Regis and Luna were. “There we are. You are really a natural at this Luna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish.” Luna shook her head, staring down at her daughter. Her daughter. Those two words were the most perfect words in the world. “I hope I can be everything she needs me to be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just by saying that alone, you are already a good parent and doing a marvellous job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are Luna. Don’t worry. All of us, are here to support you. And I would love to babysit her whenever you need me too.” Regis said in agreement and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t believe he was finally a grandad!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Both of you. In a way now, I am sorry she isn’t a boy. Saying thank you for all you have done for me is not enough to repay you for your kindness.” Luna breathed out, briefly taking her eyes off her child for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Repayment? No, Luna, we are family. You have given me a granddaughter and made my son so happy, that is enough for me.” Regis assured her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Family sticks together and supports one another. Everything is going to be alright, Lunafreya. We promise. No one is ever going to hurt her either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna started to cry again. Ever since her mother died it had just been her and Ravus and now… she was part of something else. Something greater. Her life wasn’t threatened here and everyone supported and loved her like she had always been a part of their family. The Oracle already knew that that love and devotion would be shared with her little star. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Princess Seren Lucis Caelum, heir apparent to both the Lucian and Tenebraeian throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What to expect next from this series?</p><p>Promnis fluff? Check!</p><p>Aranea and Ravus's secret revealed? Check! </p><p>Little Seren? Check! </p><p>Unfortunately, ill Reggie.... check :( T_T </p><p>And of course, lots and lots of Cordyn fluff!!!! </p><p>And maybe some Noct.........</p><p>I can't wait to share it all with you!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>